1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to call management and voice mailbox systems. In particular, the invention relates to systems that require a caller to choose from among several call routing options.
2. Description of Related Art
Many businesses incorporate a call management system that provides a menu of call routing options, and allows a caller to select from among several different options. Often, the options are arranged in hierarchical layers. A caller is then required to navigate these layers to find the exact option desired, often without knowing if the selected menu option will ultimately lead to the desired end point. That is, since the caller usually does not have available the entire menu to review prior to selecting the options, the caller is essentially navigating a maze, with no guarantee of ending at the desired location. Thus, while call management systems may reduce cost to the business in not having to provide a dedicated operator, the system may cause the callers to become frustrated. In addition, there is an increased cost associated with the on-air time spent as the caller navigates through the menu. In particular, a caller may navigate several layers of the menu in order to reach the desired option. Further, the caller may use the same business on a frequent basis, and thus must navigate through the many menu layers of a frequent basis.
Many businesses also employ a call routing system that directs the caller to select from one of several menu options including connection to a specific individual at a designated extension line. To connect to a specific individual, a caller is often required to listen to an entire menu manuscript or to enter an extension number in order to reach the desired end point.